death_magefandomcom-20200214-history
Remnants of the Demon King's Army
The Remnants of the Demon King's Army followed Demon King Guduranis from the Demon King World in his rampage to control the world. The other two factions, Alda's Faction and Vida's Faction both see this faction as an eyesore. The Evil Gods who are still part of this faction do not care about the upkeep of the world, nor using their divinity for good. They tend to use all of their power whenever it pleases them. These Evil Gods who lead many astray are considered a scourge in the world. Known Evil Gods It is unknown of the ranking of all the Evil Gods, from the time of the Demon King. The remaining of his army and Evil Gods cultivated their factions of followers from corruption, liberation promises, gifting power, manipulation and using their own power as Gods with their affiliate like Hihiryushukaka, the Evil God of Joyful Life, who was able to sway Pure-breed Vampires to become loyal to him. In Ravovifard's case, his methods were different, where his power only released inner desires so the powers they possess greatly affect one standing among the remaining. Active: * Hihiryushukaka, the Evil God of Joyful Life. * Barurushapeh, the Evil God of Foreign Writings. Sealed: * Ravovifard (Mid God from the Dark Continent ---> Lowest Sealed Evil God). Destroyed: * Buburdura, the Evil God of the Magic Tome. * Ravovifard, the Evil God of Release. * Gyubarzo, the Evil God of Dark Seas. * Dargzobon, the Evil God of Mad Disaster. Not Originally Evil Gods: * Luvesfol, the Raging Evil Dragon God (Low God of Lizardmen). Defeated in Battle With Champions: * Evil God of Sinful Chains. Traitors: * Fidirg, the Dragon God of Five Sins - Lowest. * Merrebeveil, the Evil God of Slime and Tentacles. * Gufadgarn, the Evil God of Labyrinths - Lowest. * Jurizanapipe/Lissana, the Evil God of Degeneration and Intoxication. * Mububujenge, the Evil God of Degenerate Corpulence. * Zanalpadna, the Fused Evil God of Carapaces and Compound Eyes. * Jubadi, the Evil God of Venom and Scales. * Zozogante, the Evil God of the Dark Forest. Known created monsters Races * Orcs * Goblins * Kobolds * Gillmen Supporting Nations or Organizations and Races * Tends to only be small settlements, as most Evil Gods are not that powerful compared to Vida and Alda. * Organizations and communities of Criminal Group. * Tempting powerful individuals or small willing individuals with power. Evil gods Remanent Faction The exact number of factions among the evil gods That has other Pure-breeds Is currently unknown What is known was one of the strongest was Hihiryushukaka's Faction Obviously the factions would greatly depend on the power of the individual Evil God Ability to sway others As well as those in it’s Faction leadership to control its followers Trivia * At some point in time a nations that have Been controlled from the shadows by vampires connected to the evil gods What destroyed by the mercenary Veld Who may actually be the reason why the evil gods and vampire Push to kill Dhampir As children or before they born But that is unknown at hasn’t been a reason given Way to kill Dhampir Instead of using them * The level of influence when possesses with swing and pull string between individuals evil gods As a whole they’re not united Since cooperation does not seem to be possible between individual less threatened as a whole by a stronger being References Category:Faction Category:Gods Category:Evil Gods Category:Remnants of the Demon King's Army